Possession
by JetfireWeasleyThe5th
Summary: Continuation of chapter 3 in my Star And The Cee collection. It's standalone because it's M-rated, and this is for a good reason, so be warned. Dunno if the genres are right, but it's the closest I could get.


**An: Like the description says, this is a continuation of Taken from my fanfic The Star And The Cee. You're best to read that before this.**

**Anyway, behold! My first pathetic attempt at writing a lemon! (sorta semi-consensual interfacing ahead, be warned)**

**Disclaimer: After reading this, you'll probably be glad that I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

When Arcee awoke, she was in chains.

Swearing, she shook her arms, attempting to dislodge the shackles that held her wrists in place above her head. However, this action took up far more energy than it should have, and the femme was left gasping and weak, wondering just how long she had been unconscious. Evidently it was long enough to render her near-helpless, as she was unable to pull herself into a sitting position.

As a result, she was still lying chained to the berth when the door opened. A chill descended on Arcee's systems as she realised who was about to enter, though by the time that Starscream stood in the room she had arranged her faceplates into a defiant glare.

He parried this expression with a smirk, taking neat, measured steps towards her with his servos clasped behind his back.

"I'll ask you again, Arcee," he murmured, a dangerous edge to his voice. "What's it to be? Willingly? Or forcibly?"

His only reply was a furious snarl as the femme thrashed feebly in her bonds.

"Ah ah ah," he chided mockingly, leaning over the femme to run a servo along the side of her helm. "I really can't have you resisting, Arcee. Why else d'you think I had your weapons disabled, and part of your energy drained? Don't want to hurt myself playing with my new toy now, do I?"

The femme twisted her helm away sharply.

"Get… your… filthy… servos… off… me," she growled.

"Oh, I'd rather not," the seeker replied with a low chuckle, tracing his claws along her neck and down the side of her body. Despite her hatred of Starscream, Arcee could not stop herself giving a shiver of pleasure as his servo slipped between her legs. However, once this had passed she immediately lashed out again, attempting to land a kick on the Decepticon. She absolutely refused to let herself fall into the same trap as earlier – which reminded her that she still didn't know how long it had been since she was dragged to the med bay for sedation.

"How long was I out?" the femme demanded of Starscream, optics narrowing as she snapped her legs together and drew them up to her chest. She wasn't going to let him weaken her that way again.

Surprisingly, the Decepticon warlord answered.

"About half a solar cycle," he replied, before stroking a servo over one of her winglets. Arcee hissed as she felt the sharp tips of his digits scrape the metal, and craned her neck to shoot a glare directly at him. Starscream took advantage of the fact that her helm was stretched towards him and leaned down to press his lips against hers, forcing his glossa inside her mouth before she could put up a fight as she had before. As he deepened the kiss Arcee felt his sharply pointed kneecaps digging into her side – he had climbed onto the berth next to her.

One servo cradled her helm, preventing her from jerking away, while the other snaked downwards, greedily exploring her body. His claws scraped across Arcee's chestplates and the femme tensed , counteracting the instinct to lean into Starscream that welled up within her at his touch.

_Don't give him what he wants_, she told herself. _Those claws killed Cliffjumper – any pleasure that they show is twisted. Poisoned. And it always will be._

Laughing softly, enjoying the challenge she had presented, Starscream continued to stroke his servos over her. Digits slid up to caress each of her winglets as his denta nipped at her lower lip. His taunting gaze met Arcee's furious glare and he broke the kiss, smirking as he stretched up to press his lips against each of her optics, forcing them shut. The femme decided to keep it that way. She'd rather not see what he was doing to her.

Starscream kissed her again and moved both of his clawed servos down her body, coming to rest on her aft. Legs still bunched up against her stomach, Arcee attempted to kick him in the chassis, but in her energon-depleted state she only landed a couple of glancing blows. By now openly fondling her aft, the Decepticon's only response was to nip at the pink ornamentation on the side of the femme's helm.

From there his lips worked their way downwards, denta snagging at her neck cables and sending sharp bites of pleasure shuddering through Arcee's frame. She hated every moment of it. Hated that she was powerless to resist in more ways than one; that as well as being low on energy, some small dark part of her desperately wanted this… wanted that which she had gone so long without, regardless of whom she was with.

Starscream's lips moved down to her chestplates and the femme stifled a moan, twisting beneath him as her spark registered this contact and began to pound frantically. The small, dark area of her CPU began to whisper that maybe she _should_ just give in, should just submit for once.

But Arcee wasn't a warrior for nothing. Gritting her denta against her mounting desire, the Autobot strove to lie grimly and unflinchingly still as Starscream continued to brush kisses along her body.

_If only it were some other mech_, she thought. _Then I'd gladly give in and enjoy it. But not for Starscream. __**Never**__ for Starscream._

Said mech appeared to have other ideas, however, as his faceplates returned to hers with their olfactory sensors just touching.

"Give it up, Autobot," he purred, in that husky tone of voice that had such an unwelcome effect on Arcee. "I know that you want to submit… there's no point denying it."

Optics still screwed tightly shut, the femme lashed out blindly, her denta snapping together on empty air. Starscream gave another rumbling laugh and a moment later his servos moved from her aft to tug at the chains holding Arcee's arms in place. They snapped, and the femme was lifted up by her cuffed servos into a sitting position, her optics flying open at the sudden movement.

The seeker's arms encircled her, claws searching for weak points and sensitive clusters of wiring. They soon found their mark, and Arcee sucked in a breath as she felt his digits snag the vulnerable gap in the armour between her hip and waist. Sensing her reaction Starscream dug deeper, denta working over the cables in her neck as he pressed against her from behind. Arcee could feel his spike twitching against her back, but even now she fought the lust that threatened to take away her sense of reason.

It was a losing battle.

The femme knew, as she felt the seeker's claws jab once more into the chink in her armour, that she was going to give in sooner or later. No matter how much her mind tried to resist, her body yearned for his touch, for _him_. As much as she was loath to admit it, she needed this. She needed Starscream.

With the Decepticon's digits now twisting the wires at the base of her winglet as well as at her hip, Arcee was unable to suppress a shiver, not even bothering to try and throw him off. In spite of who it was holding her like this, it felt _so good_ – too good to resist. And all thought of deterring the seeker was obliterated as a talon-tipped servo found the wheel well on her back and gently flicked it. The femme gave a whimper, arching into his touch, and Starscream responded by running his glossa over her neck cables.

Arcee's intakes hitched at this, and the Decepticon rubbed his servo over her wheel well again. This time, a moan escaped her vocal processor, and Starscream gave a soft snort of amusement, releasing the femme suddenly so that she fell back onto the berth, landing on her front.

"Are you ready to give me what I want now, Arcee?" he whispered as he lowered himself to lean over her. A servo cupped her chestplates and his olfactory housing nuzzled her neck. Such a gentle touch felt _wrong_ coming from Starscream, but still Arcee gave her answer.

"Yes…" she groaned, fisting a servo as she felt his spike pulsing against her. "Just… frag me and have done with it, Starscream. Primus knows I need it… even from you."

"With pleasure," the mech rumbled as a slender servo closed over Arcee's port in a rough caress. With another desperate moan from the femme, the armour covering this area slid aside and she rose to her knees, pressing against Starscream's throbbing spike while his talons slid inside her, stroking and thrusting…

And suddenly she was on her back with Starscream looming over her. Her servos slid down his body to close around the armour covering his spike, and for a moment she felt the raw energy pulsing beneath her digits before he shoved her hands aside with a grunt of longing, lips capturing hers in another kiss…

_If you can hear me, Cliff_, Arcee thought desperately, _then I'm sorry. So sorry._

He was inside her, buried as deep as he could go. Arcee looped her bound arms over his helm, her digits scrabbling at his inner wings as she gave a groan of release against his lips; no longer caring who it was giving her this burning taste of paradise, so long as he _didn't stop_.

Starscream withdrew before moving back into her again, eliciting a whimper as Arcee pushed herself desperately against him. The seeker's wings were in a crushing grip now, as the femme began to overload. On the third thrust oblivion came in a torrential inferno of pleasure, and Arcee threw back her helm in a silent scream, barely hearing Starscream's guttural moan in reply as she felt herself slipping… slipping…

* * *

The crisp clear light of dawn woke her the next morning, and she found herself lying sprawled in the feathery grass of a jade-green field. Dewdrops misted her armour, and if it weren't for the ache that she felt within her she could almost have believed that yesterday's mix of horror and pleasure had never happened.

However, the moment she moved to get up she was overcome by a great sense of weakness, collapsing back into the field with both a clang and a whisper. The grass rippled outwards as she hit the ground again and raised a servo to the comlink control on her helm.

"Ratchet? I need a groundbridge. I was captured by 'Cons and… interrogated, but they gave up on me and dumped me in some field. A little help might be nice."

The swirling emerald portal materialized before her without a word from the medic – the grilling over her health could begin once she was safely within the confines of the base. Not that Arcee would be telling Ratchet anything close to the truth. Clambering shakily to her pedes, she limped towards the groundbridge.

She didn't look back, and as such failed to notice what lay beside her resting place.

A single vermilion rose.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, crappy ending, but I'd kinda run out of ideas at that point. Even I don't have a clue what the rose means, though I like to think that 'Scream had a thing for Arcee and just went about wooing her the complete wrong way. Either that or he wants her, but wasn't prepared to take no for an answer.**

**I dunno.**

**I think I've sworn off writing this level of detail now, because to me this sounded really cliched. Ah well... people asked for it, they got it.**


End file.
